familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Veľké Blahovo
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Nagyabony_templom_4.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Velkebl_COA.jpg | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Velkebl_COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres_dunajska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Dunajská Streda District in Trnava Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Veľké Blahovo in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trnava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Veľké Blahovo in Trnava | latd = 48 |latm = 00 |lats = 40 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 34 |longs = 45 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trnava | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Dunajská Streda | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1162 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Mária Bödők | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 18.13 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 116 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 544 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 84.56 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 930 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-32 | iso_code = | registration_plate = DS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.velkeblahovo.sk/ | footnotes = }} Veľké Blahovo ( ) is a village and commune in Dunajská Streda District, Trnava Region in western Slovakia Until 1899 its Hungarian name was Nagy-Abony, then Nemesabony, but recently the Nagyabony form has come into usage. Its historical Slovakian name was Veľké Aboň) History It is one of the oldest Hungarian settlements of the region. The village was first recorded in 1162 as terra Oboni. Until the end of World War I, it was part of Hungary and fell within the Dunaszerdahely district of Pozsony County. After the Austro-Hungarian army disintegrated in November 1918, Czechoslovakian troops occupied the area. After the Treaty of Trianon of 1920, the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia. In November 1938, the First Vienna Award granted the area to Hungary and it was held by Hungary until 1945. The present-day municipality was formed in 1940 by unifying the three component villages. After Soviet occupation in 1945, Czechoslovakian administration returned and the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia in 1947. Demography In 1910, the village had 999, for the most part, Hungarian inhabitants. At the 2001 Census the recorded population of the village was 1242 while an end-2008 estimate by the Statistical Office had the villages's population also as 1242. As of 2001, 85.99 per cent of its population was Hungarian while 10.69 per cent was Slovakian. Roman Catholicism is the majority religion of the village, its adherents numbering 74.32% of the total population. Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 116 metres and covers an area of 18.132 km². References External links *Local news selection at www.parameter.hu *Nagyabony-Velke-Blahovo | Facebook *Mestá-Obce.sk Category:Veľké Blahovo Category:Villages and communes in Dunajská Streda District Category:Established in 1162 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia